Harrys letzter Kampf
by Voldi must die
Summary: Harrys letzter Kampf steht ihm bevor. Doch in letzter Zeit, sieht er andauernd Bilder, die ihn an einen Toten erinnern. Ist es vielleicht sogar Sirius? Achtung Charaktertode! Spielt nach HBP!Pairings HarryGinny ? RonHermine
1. Chapter 1

**Besuch von Magda**

Wieder einmal war Harry bei den Dursleys gelandet. Nach dem Tod des von allen angesehenen Schulleiter Dumbledore, brauchte er Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ruhe bekam er dafür von den Dursleys zur genüge. Er saß wie üblich oben in seinem Zimmer, aufgerichtet in seinem Bett und starrte hinaus in die Ferne. Trotz des hellen Lichtes, welches die Sonne in sein Zimmer brachte, fühlte er eine unangenehme Leere in sich und sein Zimmer erschien ihm immer drückender und dunkler.

Sein Blick schweifte hinüber auf den leeren Eulenkäfig Hedwigs und er fragte sich wie so häufig, wo diese sich nun aufhielt.

Er fühlte sich einsam und fragte sich, warum er so lange nichts von seinen Freunden aus Hogwarts gehört hatte. Er wartete seit nunmehr drei Wochen auf einen Brief von ihnen. Sie hatten sich am Tag von Dumbledores Beerdigung das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie sich alle nur kurz am Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschiedet hatten. Von Ginny verabschiedete er sich mit einem letzten Blick und verschwand sofort darauf durch die Absperrung. Der Gedanke an Ginny versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich und ließ ihn an seiner Entscheidung, Ginny zu verlassen zweifeln. Hatte er sich damals richtig entschieden, sich von ihr zu trennen um sie zu beschützen, oder war es ein Fehler gewesen? Er wusste, dass auch sie in höchster Gefahr sein würde, wenn sie weiterhin zusammen sein würden. Denn Voldemort würde wissen, dass sie ein Mittel wäre um an ihn heran zukommen und ihn zu beeinflussen. Er hatte Angst, er könnte sie genauso verlieren, wie er damals zuerst seine Eltern, dann Sirius und jetzt auch noch Dumbledore verloren hatte. Deshalb versuchte er sie aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Er beugte sich über die Bettkante und griff in seiner Tasche nach dem Medaillon, was er damals zusammen mit Dumbledore in der Höhle gestohlen und nach dem Tod seines Mentors an sich genommen hatte. Er drehte es in seiner Hand und las erneut die Nachricht, die R.A.B. dem Lord hinterlassen hatte. Nun war Harry es, der diese Botschaft zu lesen bekam. Mit solch einer Wut schmiss er das Medaillon in die Ecke, weil es ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, wie sinnlos die Suche nach diesem falschen Ding war und Dumbledore dafür sein Leben lassen musste.

Plötzlich ertönte von unten die Stimme seines Onkels Vernon.

„Freak, komm runter!"

Langsam setzt sich Harry in Bewegung ohne wirklich dieser Aufforderung Folgeleisten zu wollen. An der letzten Stufe angekommen, hastete sein Onkel sofort mit einer Standpauke auf ihn zu.

"Bursche, hör mir mal zu! Tante Magda wird uns wieder einmal besuchen und du wirst dich benehmen! Du wirst nur das sagen, was wir dir eingetrichtert haben, wenn du gefragt wirst. Ansonsten hältst du deine Klappe! Und lass dein Stock oben! Setz dich ins Wohnzimmer und warte, und mach kein Unfug! Dudders und ich fahren zum Bahnhof und holen Magda ab und deine Tante lässt du in Ruhe Kuchen backen!" Harry ging ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa, als er auch schon die Autotüren vom Wagen seines Onkels knallen hörte und das in wenigen Sekunden aus der Einfahrt brauste. Harry saß alleine da, das erste Mal, dass er sich unbeobachtet in dem Haus aufhalten durfte und schaute sich interessiert in diesem Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein gelbliches Stück Papier, das aus einer Schublade ragte und ihn verwunderte, weil er dieses Pergament nur aus der Welt der Zauberer kannte. Neugierig ging er auf die Schublade zu und entnahm das Stück Papier. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich um einen Brief an seine Tante handelte. Als er jedoch den Absender sah, wurde er noch begieriger darauf den Brief zu lesen.

Plötzlich ertönte der grellende Schrei seiner Tante.

„HARRY!"

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und zerknüllte versehentlich den Brief in seiner Hand. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob Petunia ihn entdeckt hatte.

„HA-RRY! Hilf mir gefälligst beim Tischdecken, du nutzloser Bengel!"

Erleichtert darüber, dass seine Tante ihn nicht erwischt hatte, sondern noch in der Küche war, steckte er den Brief schnell in seine Hosentasche und schloss die Schublade wieder. Immer noch aufgewühlt ging er in die Küche, um der Aufforderung seiner Tante nachzugehen. Kurz bevor er fertig geworden war, den Tisch zu decken, hörte er von oben aus seinem Zimmer einen Eulenschrei, gefolgt von einem kurzen Kreisch seiner Tante.

„Sperr dieses Vieh ein! Aber sofort! Und beeil dich, Magda kommt gleich. Ich will keinen Ärger."

Auf dem Weg nach oben merkte er ein drückendes Gefühl in seiner Hosentasche und sofort fiel ihm wieder der Brief ein.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, wartete Hedwig schon mit einem Brief im Schnabel auf ihn. Schnell überflog er den Brief.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hoffe nachdem, was Ende des letzten Schuljahres passiert ist, geht es dir einigermaßen gut. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass du beabsichtigst, das letzte Schuljahr nicht mehr in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Überdenke deine Entscheidung bitte noch einmal._

_Anbei schicke ich dir ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Du wirst es sicher brauchen können. Ich hoffe ich höre von dir._

_Dein Moony _

Harry legte den Brief und das Buch von Lupin in seinen Koffer und kraulte Hedwig noch einmal kurz bevor er sie in ihren Käfig schloss. Schnell holte er den anderen Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und begann ihn hastig zu lesen.

_Liebe Petunia,_

_nachdem wir erfahren haben, dass ihr in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten steckt, hat James…_

Harry hörte vor dem Haus das Auto in den Ligusterweg fahren und beeilte sich den Brief noch schnell zu Ende zu lesen.

…_sich mit einem ehemaligen Freund in Verbindung gesetzt und konnte somit einen Job für Vernon in der Firma Grunnings besorgen. Es ist nicht viel, aber ein Anfang._

_Deine Schwester Lily_

Die Haustür knallte unten zu und Harry hörte die laute, aufbrausende Stimme von Tante Magda.

„Meine liiiiieeeebe Petunia, schön wieder hier zu sein"

Harry kam mit trägen Schritten die Treppe hinunter und blieb neben Magda stehen. Diese konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen und sagte abwertend:

„Ach, dieser Kriminelle wohnt wohl auch noch hier?"

Daraufhin schaute Harry sie zornig an.

„Ich bin auch nicht krimineller als ihr."

Onkel Vernon ging dazwischen und sagte streng zu Harry:

„Junge, benimm dich! Trag Magdas Koffer in das Gästezimmer!

Dann wandte er sich freundlich zu Magda:

„Komm Magda Kuchen ist fertig. Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger!"

Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich um den Tisch. Harry dagegen schmiss die Koffer ins Gästezimmer, knallte die Tür zu und folgte ihnen anschließend ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen verflog die freudige Stimmung und eine angespannte Stille trat ein.

„Sag mal Vernon, schickst du DIESEN Jungen eigentlich immer noch auf die St. Brutus Sicherheitsinstitut für unheilbar Kriminelle?

„Ja, aber sicher doch."

„Dann zeigt die Schule aber nicht sehr viel Erfolg"

Harry merkte wie die Wut begann in ihm aufzusteigen und versuchte sie krampfhaft zu unterdrücken.

Doch Magda hörte nicht auf mit ihren Sticheleien gegen ihn zu hetzen.

„Na ja, den seine Eltern waren ja auch schon immer so. Die waren doch auch so kriminell?

Petunia und Vernon warfen sich bei diesem Einwurf erschrockene Blicke zu.

„Vernon, du bist doch ein angesehener Geschäftsmann. Wie kannst du da diesen missratenen Jungen bei dir haben, wo du dich doch vor anderen damit nur schlecht machst?"

Harrys Hand ballte sich zu einer zitternden Faust zusammen. Sein Blick war auf den Teller vor ihm gerichtet und er konnte seine Wut kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten.

„Du hast doch so hart für diesen Job gearbeitet und dieser Idiot von Potter hat nie was gemacht und deswegen ist diese Familie so missraten…"

„ES REICHT…HÖR AUF…!"

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, der mit einem Ruck umfiel und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass das Geschirr wackelte. Sein Blick war immer noch starr auf den Teller gerichtet. Petunia und Vernon konnten nichts sagen, sondern schauten ihn nur besinnungslos an.

„DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG. WENN MEINE ELTERN NICHT GEWESEN WÄREN, DANN HÄTTE VERNON GAR KEINEN JOB!"

Erstaunt fragt Petunia woher er das weiß.

„Wovon redet der Junge überhaupt?" wollte auch Vernon wissen.

Harry zog den Brief seiner Mutter aus der Tasche und antwortete:

„MEIN VATER HAT DIR DIESEN JOB BESORGT UND IHR REDET ÜBER MICH UND MEINE FAMILIE ALS WÄRT IHR WAS BESSERES…"

Harry zögerte.

„IHR MUGGEL…"

„Petunia, was erzählt der Junge da? Ich dachte du hättest das für mich getan?"

Magda fällt ihm ins Wort und richtet sich fragend an Petunia.

„Was sind _M U C K E L_?"

Vernons kopf glühte rot auf und antwortete.

„Ach Magda, das ist jetzt unwichtig."

Er richtete seinen Blick zornig auf Harry.

„Bengel, hör endlich auf mit diesem Scheiß und verzieh dich auf dein Zimmer!"

„NEIN, ich werde mich nicht mehr unterkriegen lassen. Ich werde jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen."

„Harry… bitte…" Petunia schaute ängstlich zu ihm.

Harry richtete seinen Blick wütend auf Petunia.

„Die ganzen Jahre habt ihr mich behandelt wie einen Sklaven, meine Eltern beleidigt, sogar du Petunia hast deine eigene Schwester missachtet. Sie sind gestorben, weil sie mich beschützt haben und euch ist das egal. Ich bin nur immer wieder hierher gekommen, weil ich mich verstecken musste. Aber es war eine Qual für mich. Ich bin für euch ein NIEMAND, aber in meiner Welt, in der Welt der Zauberer…"

Ein Quieken aus Magdas Richtung ertönte.

„…dort bin ich ein Held, der ich gar nicht sein will." Sagte er bedrückt.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du Taugenichts ein Held sein sollst?" warf Magda ein.

Harry jedoch überhörte diese Frage und sprach weiter.

„Und dorthin werde ich jetzt auch zurückkehren. Und zwar für immer."

„Aber dieser Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, du musst bis zu deinem 17. Geburtstag hier bleiben?" sagte Petunie ängstlich.

„DUMBLEDORE IST TOT!"

Bei der Erwähnung Dumbledores stiegen Harry Tränen in die Augen und noch mehr Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„ ICH MUSS MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN NUN ALLEINE TREFFEN…!"

Harry wandte sich ab und rannte übereilt in sein Zimmer. Durch das plötzliche Aufspringen der Tür flatterte Hedwig erschrocken in ihrem Käfig umher.

„Wir müssen gehen!"

Harry packte seine Sachen in den Koffer und schnappte sich den Käfig. Beim Verlassen des Zimmers entdeckte er das glänzende Medaillon, was er vorhin noch wütend in die Ecke geschmissen hatte und steckte es nun wieder in seinen Koffer.

Eilig rannte er die Treppe runter und öffnete die Haustür. Keiner der Dursleys schien ihn aufhalten zu wollen und so verließ er noch leicht aufgewühlt den Ligusterweg Nr. 4.Von der Nachmittagssonne geblendet lief er, ohne ein Ziel zu haben, die Straße entlang, bis er zum Magnolienring gelang.

Als er plötzlich eine kalte Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte….


	2. Chapter 2

Ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch

Harry wirbelte herum und sah sich einer Frau mit pinken Harren gegenüber stehen.  
„Tonks?"   
Sein Herz wurde immer ruhiger.  
„Was machst du denn hier?"   
Sie lächelte ihm entgegen.  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Solltest du nicht eigentlich bei den Dursleys sein?"  
Harry zögerte.  
„Ja, aber….ich bin ….abgehauen."  
Tonks' Augen weiteten sich.  
„Abgehauen? Du wirst aber wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren, oder?"  
„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." setzte Harry ihr entgegen.  
„Aber…"   
„Tonks, lass es einfach!"  
Erstaunt schaute sie ihn an.   
„Du scheinst nicht der Einzige zu sein, der zurzeit Probleme daheim hat."  
Harry schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Es ist der junge Malfoy. Nachdem er Dumbledore nicht töten konnte und Professor Snape für ihn einspringen musste, war der dunkle Lord sehr verärgert. Als sein Vater Lucius davon erfuhr, war dieser total aufgebracht und verbannte ihn aus seinem Haus und erkannte ihn nicht weiterhin als einen Malfoy an. Seine Mutter Narzissa hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund, es ist ja auch verständlich, wenn man seinen einzigen Sohn verliert. Doch der alte Malfoy blieb bei seinem Urteil.  
„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte Harry erstaunt.  
Tonks erklärt nervös:  
„Wir haben einen aus dem Orden des Phönix als Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords."  
Harry stutzte.  
„Wer denn?"  
Tonks weichte seinem Blick aus.  
„Doch nicht etwa DU!"  
Tonks nickte leicht.  
„Aber wie konntest du das anstellen?  
„Moody hat neulich bei einem Kampf einen Todesser erledigt und als diesen habe ich mich dann ausgegeben. Natürlich nur kurz, weil der dunkle Lord ja sofort weiß, wer von seinen Anhängern noch lebt und ihm weiterhin dienen kann.  
Und was hast du jetzt vor?"   
„Ich wollte erst einmal für kurze Zeit im Haus von Sirius bleiben und dann weiter überlegen, was ich machen werde."   
„Harry, das Haus ist nicht mehr sicher. Weil Dumbledore gestorben ist, wirkt der Fidelius-Zauber nicht mehr. Jeder kann das Haus jetzt sehen.  
Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit in den Fuchsbau der Wesleys?"  
Bei diesen Namen musste Harry sofort wieder an Ginny denken und an die Trennung von damals.  
Er zögerte und wollte das Angebot ablehnen, doch ihm wurde klar, dass es momentan keine andere Alternative gab, wo er sicher wäre.  
Tonks bemerkte Harrys Unsicherheit und sagte:  
„Du vermisst sie."   
Durch Harrys Schweigen fühlte Tonks sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt.  
„ Sie hat Recht. Ich vermisse sie wirklich. Je mehr ich mir sage, dass ich sie vergessen muss, desto mehr denk ich an sie. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich werde sie gleich sehen, was soll ich dann tun? Ihr aus dem Weg gehen?...  
Ja, das ist vielleicht das Beste für sie… und für mich."  
Harry blickte auf und sah Tonks neben sich mit seinem Gepäck in ihrer Hand. Er wusste, dass sie beide nun auf den Fahrenden Ritter warten würden, um eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zum Fuchsbau bekämen. Während der Fahrt saß Harry still auf seinen Platz und überlegte sich seine Gedanken neu. Doch immer wieder kam er zum selben Schluss: Er musste Ginny aus dem Weg gehen, sonst würde er seine Entscheidungen ändern und das wäre fatal für beide.   
Der Bus wackelte wild hin und her. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er anhielt und Fuchsbau ausrief. Harry stand auf und lief dicht hinter Tonks.  
„Komm Harry, beeil dich!"  
Als sie ausgestiegen waren, liefen sie nur ein paar Schritte und schon kam ihnen Hermine entgegen gerannt.  
Sie lächelte, doch er war noch mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt und diese ließen ihn nicht gerade erfreuen.  
„Tonks, Harry….endlich seit ihr da. Wir haben schon gewartet, gleich nachdem wir deinen Brief erhalten haben, Tonks."   
Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau, Hermine etwas eiliger als Harry. In der Tür begrüßte Mrs. Weasley Harry herzlich.  
„Ach mein Junge, du bist schon wieder so dünn. Aber setz dich erstmal. Du bist bestimmt fix und fertig."  
Harry schaute sich kurz um, aber er erkannte keine Ginny, was ihn für kurze Zeit aufatmen ließ und sich etwas mehr freuen, Hermine und Ron wieder zu sehen.  
Erst jetzt fragte Hermine besorgt:   
„Harry, wie geht's dir?"  
„Ganz gut! Und euch?"  
„Na ja, also weißt du Harry, wir müssen dir da was sagen…" fing Ron an zu stammeln.  
Dann ganz plötzlich bewegte sich Rons Hand ganz langsam in Richtung Hermines Hand und Harry begriff, was die beiden ihm mitteilen wollten:  
„Habt ihr zwei es endlich begriffen, ja?"  
Ron und Hermine waren total verblüfft über diese Aussage, Hermine jedoch wollte Gewissheit.  
„Harry, du bist uns nicht böse, dass wir es dir nicht geschrieben haben?"   
„Die denken doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, dass sie zusammen sind. Die sind doch nicht mehr ganz dicht in der Platte!"  
Also musse ich ihnen das sofort klar machen. Sonst dachten sie noch, dass sie sich wieder trennen müssten, nur weil es der große Harry Potter nicht will. Hey was für nen Mist denk ich hier überhaupt?"  
„Nein ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin sogar froh, dass ihr euch endlich gefunden habt."   
„Siehs'te Hermine, ich wusste doch, dass Harry nichts dagegen hat."  
„Ja, aber… ich weiß doch auch nicht…."   
„Also wenn Hermine hier nicht gleich aufhört, dann redet sie sich noch um Kopf und Kragen."  
„Hermine, lass einfach gut sein. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt."   
„War das denn so offensichtlich, dass wir uns mögen?" fragt Hermine sichtlich nervös.  
Harry zögerte absichtlich einige Zeit, um sie ein bisschen zu ärgern. Und er merkte, wie nervös nun auch Ron wurde.  
„Sagen wir es so, wer euch kennt, der hat es sofort gemerkt, besonders die Sache mit dem Weihnachtsball."  
„Na wenn das so ist..." war daraufhin nur Rons Antwort und beide entspannten sich wieder.  
„Seit wann seid ihr denn eigentlich zusammen?"  
„Das war kurz nachdem ich hier angekommen war vor zwei Wochen."  
„Na dann kann man euch ja nur noch gratulieren. Apropos wie sieht es eigentlich bei Professor Lupin und Tonks aus?"  
„Ach, ich glaub, das mit den beiden wird nie was. Lupin will echt nicht, dass sie mit ihm zusammen ist. Er behauptet immer noch, er wäre zu alt für sie. Und dann ist da ja auch noch die Sache, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Er will einfach, dass sie jemanden findet, der gesund ist."  
„Typisch Lupin. Den muss man wirklich zu seinem Glück zwingen." 

Anschließend gingen die drei Freunde in Rons Zimmer, um noch ein bisschen Snape explodiert zu spielen und sich ein bisschen zu Unterhalten. Dabei fiel das Gespräch auch auf Ginny.  
„Harry, hast du dir das ganz genau überlegt, mit deiner Trennung von Ginny?" wollte Hermine von ihm wissen.  
Doch Harry wollte bei seiner Entscheidung bleiben.  
„Ja Hermine, ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren, so wie Sirius oder Dumbledore." Harry spürte, wie schon wieder Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.  
„Aber Harry, es ist doch egal, ob du mit ihr zusammen bist und Voldemort hinter dir her ist, oder ob ihr euch trennt und ihr beide unglücklich seid. Voldemort ist sowieso hinter euch beiden her. Meinst du denn nicht, dass er inzwischen schon weiß, dass du sie liebst. Schließlich wusste es die ganze Schule."  
„Hmm, sie hat nicht ganz unrecht, aber es ist trotzdem zu gefährlich für sie, mit mir zusammen zu sein."  
Bei dem Thema Ginny fragte er sich gleich, wo sie wohl sein könnte.  
„Wo ist sie eigentlich? Ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen."  
Ron und Hermine schauen sich an.  
„Was ist?"  
„Nichts, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und hat seit du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast kein Wort mehr mit irgendjemand gesprochen"  
Harry war verwundert, dass es sie doch so schwer getroffen haben schien.  
„Oh,…" war Harrys einzige Reaktion.  
„Deswegen wollte ich ja, dass du deine Entscheidung vielleicht doch noch mal überdenkst, damit es ihr wieder etwas besser geht", rechtfertigte sich Hermine.  
„Hat nicht auch Dumbledore zu dir gesagt, dass du Voldemort nur mit der Macht der Liebe besiegen kannst. Wenn du Ginny jetzt aufgibst, hast du doch schon verloren", sprach sie weiter.  
Harry war verzweifelt. Was sollte er denn noch machen? Alle rieten ihm, mit Ginny wieder zusammen zu kommen, aber keiner wusste so gut wie er, wie es ist eine geliebte Person wieder zu verlieren. Es war doch nur eine Schutzreaktion, warum verstanden sie das nicht?  
„Bitte Hermine, hör auf damit!"  
Sie schaut ihn an.  
„Wenn du meinst."  
Harry stand auf und ging aus Rons Zimmer. Mrs. Weasley hatte schon das Abendessen vorbereitet und er bekam nun wirklich etwas Hunger.  
Am Tisch saßen alle Leute aus dem Fuchsbau zusammen, nur Ginny nicht. Mrs. Weasley bemerkte Harrys suchenden Blick und sagte nur:  
„Sie hat schon seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Sie versucht dir, so gut es geht, aus dem Weg zu gehen."  
Harry nahm das so hin und nahm einen Löffel von seinem Teller. So richtig viel Hunger hatte er jetzt doch nicht mehr. Ron hingegen schaufelte massenweise von dem Zeug in sich hinein, wobei Hermine nur kopfschüttelnd daneben saß.  
Als schon alle fast fertig waren mit essen, kam unerwartet Lupin zur Tür rein und hielt einen Brief für Harry in der Hand.  
„Guten Abend die Herrschaften.  
Ich habe hier einen Brief. Um genauer zu sein, ist er von Dumbledore. Ich habe ihn so eben in den Wertsachen von ihm gefunden und bin sofort hergeeilt. Er ist für dich Harry."   
Augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein und alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet. Lupin gab ihm den Brief und er begann ihn langsam zu öffnen und fragte sich, was wohl drin stehen würde.  
Lieber Harry,

wenn Du das liest, werde ich Dich auf deinen Weg nicht mehr begleiten können. Dies tut mir aufrichtig leid, weil ich weiß, wie schwer Dein Weg noch sein wird. Aber ich habe noch eine letzte Bitte an dich: Beende deine Ausbildung auf Hogwarts und versuche auf keinen Fall die Horkruxe schon vor deinem Abschluss zu suchen. Vertrau mir!

Viel Glück  
Dumbledore

Vor den Augen aller anwesenden verbrannte der Brief und nur ein Häufchen Asche blieb vor Harry liegen.  
„Der muss ja ganz wichtig gewesen sein, wenn nur du ihn lesen durftest." sagte Lupin erstaunt.  
„Ich habe schon selbst versucht ihn zu öffnen, aber er schien versiegelt gewesen zu sein und nur durch dich geöffnet werden zu können."  
Harry schickte nur ein kurzes „Ja" hinterher und verschwand daraufhin in seinem Zimmer, wobei ihn jedes einzelne Augenpaar der Anderen folgte. In seinem Zimmer setzte er sich auf sein Bett und ließ sich die Zeilen von Dumbledore noch einige Male durch den Kopf gehen.  
Sollte er wirklich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?  
Wenn ja, was würde ihn da wohl erwarten?


End file.
